Dating
by exgulliver
Summary: Karena ada jadwal lain, Kyuhyun tidak bisa hadir di Sukira bersama member Super Junior yang lain. Disaat ia sudah menyelesaikan rekaman Radio Star sebelum Sukira on air, Kyuhyun justru menolak tawaran managernya dan memilih pergi. Kemana dia? / "Aku ada kencan.." / "Energiku sudah datang, aku tidak lelah lagi." / "Ayo kita ke kamar." / This is KyuSung! :) Read n then review juseyo


**Tittle** : Dating

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Super Junior

**Summary** : Karena rekaman Radio Star yang terlambat, Kyuhyun tidak bisa hadir di Sukira bersama member Super Junior yang lain. Disaat ia berhasil menyelesaikan rekaman Radio Star sebelum Sukira on air, Kyuhyun justru menolak tawaran managernya dan memilih pergi. Kemana sebenarnya dia?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, hard skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Dating===###_**

.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan datang ke Sukira malam ini?" Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran sofa dan mulai membuka bungkusan kripik kentang yang ia bawa dari dapur sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan namja ikan dibawahnya, "aku ada rekaman Radio Star."

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali datang karena Rabu kemarin ia sudah izin tidak hadir di siaran radio Ryeowook tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika pihak Radio Star ingin melakukan rekaman sekarang. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolak?

"Kau tidak bisa menyusul?" namja berambut blonde disamping Donghae ikut menimpali. Jemarinya dengan seenak jidat meraih beberapa buah kripik kentang milik kekasihnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan santai.

"Yakk~ kenapa kau ikut memakan makananku?"

Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kunyahannya dengan kesal, "kau tidak mau berbagi bahkan dengan kekasihmu sendiri?"

Donghae menggerutu, "aku berbagi apapun, asal jangan kripik kentang!"

"Dasar ikan pelit!" Eunhyuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan dibahu Donghae.

"Kau.. kenapa memukulku, huh? Kau juga mengataiku!"

"Karena kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, dasar kekasih yang tidak peka!"

"Siapa yang tidak peka?"

"Kau!"

"Kau yang tidak peka! Bukan aku!"

"Yakk kalian berdua!" teriakan Kyuhyun berhasil menghentikan aktivitas debat sepasang kekasih berbeda spesies tersebut. Ia mendengus kesal sembari melempar tatapan bosan, "bertengkarlah tentang hal yang lebih penting. Untuk apa mempermasalahkan sebungkus kripik kentang seperti anak kecil begitu, huh?"

Kedua namja itu terdiam mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya dan hanya saling bertukar pandang. Mungkin baru menyadari bahwa sikap mereka barusan sangatlah berlebihan hanya karena sebungkus kripik.

"Hyukie.. maafkan aku, mulai sekarang kau boleh mengambil makananku.." Donghae akhirnya luluh setelah memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Termasuk kripik kentang?" kekasihnya menanggapi dengan senyum mengembang.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Ne, termasuk kripik kentang."

"Ah chagi~ya.. aku menyayangimu~" Eunhyuk memeluk manja lengan kekar disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menggumamkan kata 'ada-ada saja' melihat pasangan EunHae yang menurutnya sangat unik tersebut. Bisa-bisanya mereka berdebat tiba-tiba dan berbaikan dalam waktu 5 menit? Ckc, kemistri mereka benar-benar luar biasa seperti yang dikatakan Ryeowook.

"Kau sungguh tidak akan menyusul kita?"Eunhyuk kembali memperjelas rasa penasarannya. Kini ia bisa dengan leluasa memakan kripik kentang milik Donghae.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin kapan rekamannya selesai.."

"Ah sayang sekali~"

"Hey, aku tahu kau bahagia jika aku tidak di sana, iyakan?"

Eunhyuk refleks menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak.. Aku tidak merasa seperti itu."

"Aii~ kau itu rivalku. Sudah pasti kau merasa aman jika aku tidak disekitarmu." Kyuhyun meluncurkan aktivitas hariannya. Seperti biasa bermain dengan pasangan EunHae di waktu luang Sang Evil.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Tanpa sengaja Ryeowook berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di lift saat hendak turun.

"Eh Kyuhyun~ah, kau mau kemana?" Ryeowook segera bertanya mengenai penampilan Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi dengan membawa sebuah backpack hitam.

"Ada rekaman untuk Radio Star.." Manager Kyuhyun berkata mendahului.

Ryeowook hanya ber-oh ria selama beberapa detik sebelum, "EH! Jadi kau benar-benar tidak akan datang ke Sukira?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Yaah seperti yang kukatakan kemarin. Kurasa tidak bisa.."

"Ckc kau ini, Rabu kemarin sudah absen dan sekarang juga? Kasian sekali para pendengarku yang selalu bertanya kapan kau datang."

"Aku selalu mengusahakannya, tapi keadaan belum memberiku kesempatan untuk berkunjung.." sesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, tapi lain hari kau tidak boleh lagi absen, paham?"

"Haha baiklah.."

Setelah sampai di lantai dasar, kedua magnae itupun berpisah karena jadwal yang berbeda. Ryeowook harus rekaman Star Idol Chart Show sementara Kyuhyun meluncur menuju studio Radio Star.

.

.

.

_###_

.

.

.

Manager Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang tunggu dimana Kyuhyun berada. Dilihatnya sang artis sedang asyik berkencan dengan kekasih sejatinya, PSP.

"Kyu, kau bisa menyelesaikan syuting sebelum Sukira dimulai. Apa kau mau menyusul mereka ke KBS?"

Kyuhyun mempause sementara game yang ia mainkan. "Hmm.. tidak hyungnim, aku sudah punya rencana lain malam ini." jawabnya kemudian.

"Rencana? Dengan siapa dan dimana?"

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu sampai sedetail itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku managermu. Akan lebih baik jika aku tahu semua kegiatanmu.."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan ke arah meja rias untuk mengambil backpack pribadinya. "Aku ada kencan.."

"Apa dengan Yesung?"

Tanpa berniat memberi jawaban yang sudah pasti, Kyuhyun memasukkan PSPnya ke dalam tas dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia berbalik sebentar untuk meninggalkan pesan pada managernya. "Hyungnim, jangan khawatir. Kami akan melakukannya di dorm.. aku pergi dulu."

Sang manager hanya mampu mengiyakan. Setidaknya tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan jika mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di dorm. Kyuhyun juga pasti tidak akan bertindak bodoh mengenai hubungannya dengan Yesung.

Baru 5 hari yang lalu Kyuhyun meresmikan hubungannya dengan Yesung sebagai sepasang kekasih. Setelah melalui masa-masa sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Meskipun baru para member Super Junior dan manager hyung yang tahu, ia sudah merasa lega.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Yesung mengencangkan ikatan terakhir pada tali sepatunya. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi malam ini. Kemana? Tentu saja bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang sangat tidak sabaran menunggu.

"Hyung sudah mau pergi?" sebuah suara dari belakang punggunya membuat ia menoleh. Adiknya, Jongjin berdiri memperhatikannya dengan segelas susu ditangan.

"Kyuhyun memintaku berangkat sekarang.." kali ini Yesung membenarkan sedikit letak beanie coklatnya.

"Ke dorm?"

Yesung tersenyum, "Tentu. Kemana lagi kami akan pergi selain dorm dan Sungai Han?"

"Apa tidak bosan selalu berkencan di dorm?"

"Kurasa tidak. Menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kau sayangi tetap terasa menyenangkan meskipun ditempat yang sama berkali-kali.."

Jongjin merasakan bulu kudunya berdiri, "kalau hyung bicara cinta aku jadi merinding.. uwaa~"

"Yakk! Kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil yang tidak paham cinta? Dasar, sama saja dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengejekku!" bibir mungil Yesung terpout kesal. Beruntung Kyuhyun tidak berada di sana untuk melahapnya segera.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Kau ini sudah besar tapi tiap malam harus minum susu, ckc bayi besarku kapan kau menggantinya dengan bir orang dewasa?" tangan Yesung terulur untuk mengacak surai dongsaengnya. Ia tertawa pelan sembari membuka pintu dan berlalu pergi.

Jongjin yang seolah baru menyadari 'pujian' kakaknya segera melayangkan erangan tak suka, "Yakk! Aku bukan bayi besarmu, Jongwoon hyung!"

"Dan apa tadi katanya? Minum bir? Yang benar saja, paling kuat saja dia minum coke."

.

.

.

_###_

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Yesung berhenti tepat didepan pintu dorm lantai 11. Ia segera menekan bel yang terdapat di sana.

Tidak lama pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka dari dalam. Menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun dengan baju santainya. Kaos putih lengan pendek dengan celana berwarna coklat sebatas lutut.

"Kau sudah lama?" Yesung melangkah masuk dan melepas sepatunya.

"Aku baru sampai 15 menit yang lalu.."

Kini Yesung sudah berdiri tegak membalas obsidian kekasihnya, "kau lelah?"

Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawab. Ia hanya melempar sebuah senyum dan menarik tubuh mungil Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. "Energiku sudah datang, aku tidak lelah lagi."

Namja dalam dekapan Kyuhyun merona. Rasa hangat dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang mengalir masuk merasukinya membuat tangannya tergerak untuk membalas pelukan tersebut. Ia tersenyum seraya menutup kedua manik kelamnya.

Hampir satu menit mereka berdiam diri pada posisinya tanpa suara. Keduanya sedang terhanyut dalam hangatnya pelukan serta kerinduan masing-masing yang menyeruak.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, "ayo kita ke kamar."

Yesung mengangguk. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang kini menuntunnya menuju kamar mereka berdua. Tangan besar Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan mungil Yesung, terlihat begitu pas dilihat dari segi manapun.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Yesung duduk bersila di tempat tidur. Ia melepaskan jasnya dan hanya meninggalkan kaos bergaris merah putih yang melekat ditubuh rampingnya.

Tangan mungil Yesung mulai bermain diatas keyboard laptop Kyuhyun yang kini ada didepannya.

"Yakk Kyuhyunie, kenapa kau memasang wallpaper ini?" Yesung terlihat merona malu saat akhirnya laptop Kyuhyun berhasil menyala dan menampilkan foto dirinya di Super Show 4 Singapore dengan kemeja basah kuyup.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai mencuci muka. Herankah karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang notabennya malas mencuci muka itu kini baru saja melakukannya? Haha.. omelan Kim Jong Woon berhasil mengalahkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Memang kenapa?" Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang.

"Bagaimana jika orang lain melihatnya? Mereka pasti menjadikannya bahan lelucon.."

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Yesung. Menangkup kedua pipi chubby tersebut untuk beralih menatapnya. "Baby dengar, bagaimana mereka bisa melihat kalau hanya aku dan kau seorang yang tahu password laptopku, um?"

"Tapi... tapi bagaimana kalau kau berpikir macam-macam setiap melihatku difoto itu?"

"Apa kau sedang membanggakan tubuhmu, baby hyungie?"

Blush! Yesung gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan sang pacar. "A-Apa? Ti-tidak seperti itu!"

"Tapi kenapa kau merona seperti ini?"

Cepat-cepat Yesung menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya. Menutup kedua pipinya yang memanas dengan tangan mungilnya. "Aku tidak merona!" sanggahnya.

Sang Namja Cho merasa gemas. "Aigooo kyeopta~"

.

**_Chu~_**

.

Ia memberi kecupan singkat dibibir manis Yesung. "Jangan merajuk sekarang baby, kau tahu aku sulit menahan diri."

Yesung merinding mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia segera menghilangkan ekspresi kesalnya dan merubahnya menjadi serius. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!"

"Haha.. baiklah baiklah. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Emmm.. aku tidak punya ide apapun.."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahi melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang. Namja itu mulai memasang ekspresi wajah menggoda. "Bagaimana kalau itu?" ujarnya dengan nada seductive.

.

**_Takk!_**

.

Jitakan keramat Yesung mematahkan angan-angannya untuk melakukan 'itu' malam ini. "Lebih baik kita dengarkan Sukira saja!" tolak sang namja 'baby face' menghindari ide pervert kekasihnya.

Tak mau membuat sang pujaan hati semakin merajuk kesal, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk setuju. Ia meminta Yesung duduk disampingnya.

"Mereka sudah mulai.." keduanya memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada layar laptop Kyuhyun. Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dibahu dongsaeng kesayangannya.

.

.

Ryeowook: Seseorang menghilang hari ini

Donghae: Yesung-ssi?  
>.<p>

.

"Yakk! Kenapa namja ikan itu selalu berbicara tentang dirimu, baby?" Kyuhyun merasa curiga terhadap sikap Donghae yang selalu menyebut nama Yesung didepan publik.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalian berdua apa sedekat itu sampai menyebut nama satu sama lain didepan publik?"

Yesung menyeringai, "kau cemburu?"

"A-apa? Mana mungkin! Dengan namja ikan pecinta ancovy itu? Tidak tidak.."

"Bukankah kau tahu aku dan Donghae sering keluar bersama belakangan ini untuk jalan-jalan? Kurasa hubungan kami bisa dikatakan cukup dekat.." Yesung sengaja membuat Kyuhyun menunjukkan rasa cemburu. Menurutnya ini adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bisa melihat wajah kesal kekasih evilnya tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar lagi dengannya! Aku tidak mengizinkan!"

Manik kelam Yesung beralih menatap obsidian Kyuhyun. "Yakk~ kenapa kau jadi melarangku?"

"Aku kekasihmu, jadi aku wajib melindungimu dari seorang penggombal seperti Lee Donghae."

Yesung tertawa mendengar argumen konyol Cho Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun sambil bergumam pelan, "dasar possessive akut~"

Meski pelan tapi dapat terdengar jelas oleh telinga Kyuhyun sehingga ia membalasnya dengan sebuah rangkulan erat dibahu Yesung.

.

.

Ryeowook: Kyuhyun-ssi ㅋㅋㅋ  
>Kangin: Tidak apa-apa, lagipula dia pergi untuk bicara tajam mengenai orang lain.<p>

.

.

Yesung mengangguk imut menyetujui ucapan Kangin. "Kangin benar sekali.."

"Apa maksudmu dengan benar?"

"Kau selalu bicara tajam terhadap orang lain."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Ah~ aku hanya mengikuti naskah yang ada. Kau tahu aku begitu manis pada orang lain?" sepertinya magnae KRY ini sedang membual dihadapan Yesung.

Sang lawan bicara memasang wajah tak percaya, "oh benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Emm.. kurasa ucapan Kangin lebih ada benarnya.." Yesung berbohong. Tentu saja ia percaya, oh betapa manisnya seorang Kyuhyun baginya.

"Aigoo~ Kangin hyung benar-benar meracuni kekasihku! Bagaimana imageku nanti jika dia bicara seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mengirim beberapa omelan kesal pada Kangin.

"Hahaha.. kau bisa protes padanya nanti saat dia pulang.. itupun jika kau berani."

Kyuhyun menolak, "aku belum mau mati. Aku masih harus menjagamu disisiku, baby hyungie."

"Baiklah, aku akui kau juga pandai bersikap manis." Semburat merah muda kini terlihat dikedua pipi Yesung.

.

.

Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesi tanya jawab dengan teman setelah ini. Ia meminta para member Super Junior mempersiapkan seseorang yang akan mereka telepon.

.

.

"Kalau aku di sana, aku pasti menghubungimu baby.."

"Jangan bicara hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau penuhi, Cho Kyuhyun~sshi."

"Wae?" obsidian Kyuhyun menatap penasaran kedua manik Yesung.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan benar-benar memanggilku." Terlihat sedikit raut kekecewaan diwajah Yesung.

Meskipun Kyuhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia tahu para staff dan manager hyung tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi. Mereka akan meminta Kyuhyun memanggil orang lain, bahkan mungkin seorang wanita yang orang-orang anggap dekat dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yesung, Kyuhyun pun merubah posisi mereka untuk saling berhadapan.

"Lihat aku baby," jemari tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Yesung dan membantu manik bulan sabit tersebut menatapnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya padaku, tapi ucapan tadi adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar aku inginkan, baby. Itu bukan sesuatu yang akan aku lakukan karena perintah naskah atau siapapun."

"Kau harus percaya, meskipun orang-orang melihatku dengan banyak wanita, tapi hanya kau yang aku izinkan berada di dalam pikiranku. Hanya kau yang aku izinkan tinggal di dalam hatiku." Ia memberi sebuah kecupan dikening Yesung.

"Sekarang tersenyumlah baby.."

Bibir plum Yesung perlahan tertarik ke atas untuk menyuguhkan sebuah senyum manis. "Gomawo Kyunie.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk membalas senyum Yesung, "apapun untukmu."

.

.

Di Sukira, sesi tanya jawab sudah dimulai dan sekarang adalah giliran Siwon. Tak disangka namja Choi itu memanggil Changmin kali ini.

Leeteuk: Kau dekat dengan Kyuhyun~sshi, siapa yang lebih kau sukai, Siwon~sshi atau Kyuhyun~sshi?

Changmin: Ah... Siwonie hyung? ah...  
>Members: Ah itu adalah Kyuhyunie<p>

.

.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Ahaha.. Siwon hyung tidak akan mampu menggantikan posisiku dihati Changmin!"

Yesung melongo, "Yakk! Apa yang kau maksud dengan hati? Kalian saling mencintai, eoh?"

"Omo Baby, kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Kami bahkan sudah melakukan ... itu .." ujar Kyuhyun ambigu.

"MWO?!"

"Hahaha.. aku bercanda. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu dengannnya, bisa-bisa Yunho hyung memanggangku hidup-hidup jika hal itu sungguh terjadi." Kyuhyun merasa ngeri membayangkan Yunho yang murka dengan wajah killer andalannya.

"Haha aku tidak yakin evil sepertimu dapat terbakar oleh api.."

Pandangan Kyuhyun berubah sendu, "hiks, kenapa kau begitu tega padaku baby hyungie?"

"Hahahaha.." dan tawa Kim Jong Woon meledak menanggapi rajukan kekanakan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Keduanya terus mendengarkan siaran Sukira dengan tak hentinya memberi komentar mengenai perkataan para member. Mereka bahkan berdebat mengenai Jung Juri karena Sungmin memanggilnya disesi tanya jawab.

"Bukankah dia gadis yang mengejarmu di Love Pursuer? Dia bahkan memanggilmu oppa disiaran televisi.."

"Kau benar.."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Aniyo. Dia hanya dongsaeng untukku. Dia benar-benar bekerja keras saat itu jadi aku sangat menghargainya."

"Kau suka diperlakukan dengan romantis, iyakan?"

"A-apa?"

"Baby hyungieku tidak akan bisa berbohong dengan wajah memerah itu.."

Yesung mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Aw! Kenapa mencubitku?"

"Habis kau terus mengejekku! Menyebalkan!"

Yang lebih muda semakin tertawa keras melihat ekspresi lucu yang dibuat oleh Yesung. Ia memindahkan laptopnya ke meja nakas disamping ranjang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bersikap romantis.." ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan dengan sekali tarikan membawa Yesung untuk berbaring diatasnya.

Wajah mereka beradu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Yesung merona, "m-mau apa?"

"Katamu kau suka hal romantis, aku akan melakukannya baby hyungie.."

"Tapi kenapa harus diposisi ini?" Yesung bertanya bukan karena risih, justru karena ia takut tak bisa mengontrol rona wajahnya serta detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun mengusap surai halus milik Yesung. "Supaya aku bisa melihatmu lebih dekat dan kau bisa merasakan kesungguhanku, baby..."

Sang kekasih memang terlalu pandai membuat pipinya merona malu semerah delima. Begitu mudahnya ia jatuh pada pesona seorang evil magnae seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak menyesal meski harus terpenjara bersama namja itu selamanya.

"Dengarkan ini.." Kyuhyun menuntun kepala Yesung untuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

"Kyunie.." Yesung bisa mendengar jelas bagaimana jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang seperti miliknya. Ia bahagia, sungguh bahagia karena berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Katakan padaku kau mencintaiku, baby hyungie."

"Apa harus kukatakan? Kau sudah tahu pasti jawabannya." Yesung berusaha mengelak. Ia malu –sangat malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ayolah, aku ingin mendengarnya malam ini."

Yesung terdiam beberapa saat. Maniknya menatap lekat kedua obsidian Kyuhyun yang begitu teduh dan menenangkan untuknya. "Aku..."

"Eum?" Kyuhyun masih menunggu dengan sabar. Membalas tatapan Yesung dengan memandangnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku.. aku benar-benar.." Yesung hanya mengulang kembali kata-katanya. Pandangan lembut yang ia dapat semakin membuatnya malu bukan main.

"A-aku ... benar-benar .. mencin-emmmph!"

Ia tidak sabar lagi menunggu. Kyuhyun mencium bibir mungil Yesung dengan gemas. Sebelah tangannya menarik tengkuk Yesung dan yang satu mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Yesung.

Bibir tebalnya menyesap rasa manis dari bibir plum Yesung. Lidahnya bermain dengan menyapu lembut bibir atas dan bawah Yesung yang sangat memabukkan tersebut. Ia rela mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada wine jika bibir Yesung adalah balasannya.

Yesung melemas akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Namja dibawahnya itu kini meminta akses lebih dalam, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali pasrah membiarkannya masuk.

Lidah Kyuhyun menggelitik rongga mulutnya. Oh damn, ia tidak ingin ini semua berhenti. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Ia mengaku takluk oleh ciuman handal Cho Kyuhyun.

"Eunggh!" tangan Yesung memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Paham akan kode yang diberikan Yesung, namja itu segera menghentikan ciumannya. Sebenarnya ia masih tidak rela, tapi logikanya tidak cukup gila membiarkan Yesung mati konyol saat ciuman karena kehabisan nafas.

Deru nafas Yesung memburu. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya sedikit membengkak akibat ulah agresif kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya kagum, "kau indah, baby.." Ia mengusap wajah Yesung.

"Kyuhyun~ah, apa kau su- KYAAAA!" namja mungil itu berteriak kaget begitu berhasil membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Refleks dengan cepat ia menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

Yesung tersentak dan segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Wajahnya semakin merah padam karena baru saja ketahuan oleh Ryeowook dengan posisinya yang sungguh... ah lupakan!

Para member yang baru pulang dari KBS pun merasa terkejut mendengar teriakan lantang Kim Ryeowook. Mereka bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Eunhyuk datang lebih dulu. Ia mendapati Ryeowook sedang berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Wajahnya memerah.

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau berteriak?" Donghae yang malam ini memang berniat tidur di lantai sebelas pun telah ikut bergabung. Dibelakangnya ada Sungmin yang berjalan lemas. Namja itu tidak dalam kondisi tubuh yang baik hari ini.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Di dalam.. di dalam, mereka.." kalimatnya menggantung.

"Apa maksudmu mereka?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada lirih.

"Mereka berdua.. Kyuhyunie dan−"

.

**_Clekk!_**

.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun mendadak dibuka dari dalam. Ryeowook yang menyadari hal tersebut segera berlari ke belakang punggung Sungmin.

"Eh Yesungie hyung?"

"Em.. annyeong Donghae~ya.." Yesung tersenyum canggung.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" dibelakanganya, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah santai. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Kapan hyung datang?"

"Tadi sekitar jam delapan Sungmin~ah.."

Eunhyuk yang memiliki fantasy paling liar diantara merekapun mulai menyimpulkan wajah memerah Ryeowook dengan keberadaan Yesung yang tiba-tiba. Ia menyeringai, "apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di dalam?"

Yesung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Benar-benar memalukan! Bisa-bisanya ia ketahuan dalam posisinya yang –ehem intim itu oleh dongsaengnya yang polos.

"Kami hanya mendengarkan Sukira dan berbincang.. jika kalian tidak ada keperluan, kami harap kalian tidak keberatan untuk segera pergi sekarang." Kyuhyun memasang tampang pokernya.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, "Dasar magnae kurang ajar, bisa-bisanya dia mengusir kita. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi."

Yang lainpun memilih mengangguk dan mengikuti Eunhyuk berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan sang evil tengah malam seperti ini.

"Yakk Kyunie, jangan bicara seperti itu. Tidak baik.." Yesung berusaha menasehati.

"Tidak apa hyung, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku karena ikan teri itu akan membuatmu semakin malu jika tidak aku hentikan."

Dahinya berkerut samar karena tak memahami perkataaan Kyuhyun. "Maksudnya?"

"Pemikirannya terlalu liar untuk kau pahami baby, lebih baik kita masuk dan tidur. Ini sudah malam.." Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil Yesung. Membawanya dengan gaya _bridal style_ untuk segera masuk ke kamar. Kali ini dia tidak akan lupa untuk mengunci pintu.

"Yakk Kyunie turunkan aku!" lengkingan Yesung adalah hal terakhir yang dapat didengar sebelum pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup rapat.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

"Ryeowook~ah, sebenarnya tadi apa yang kau lihat?"

Ryeowook menjadi gugup mendapat pertanyaan spontan dari Donghae. "Itu.. aku.."

"Kenapa tadi wajahmu memerah?" Eunhyuk ikut serta menginterogasi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia lihat.

"Aku melihat Yesungie hyung.. ada di.."

"Ada di?" namja berjuluk ancovy itu semakin penasaran karena Ryeowook tidak kunjung menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Di atas Kyuhyun.."

.

.

.

**_###===End===###_**

.

.

.

Gyaaa~ ini cuma ff yang terlintas saat Kyu gak dateng ke sukira kemarin Aku berterima kasih untuk seseorang disana yang sudah mau membantuku hehehe

.

Aku tahu cerita ini mungkin ada kekurangannya, tapi berharap sekali kalian mau memberi review walau cuma satu kata -_,- nde?

Sampai jumpa lagi kapan-kapan ~


End file.
